


Promise.

by yinniee



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinniee/pseuds/yinniee
Summary: Anisa sent you a letter. I wonder what she wrote?
Relationships: Anisa/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first post on here, I hope you like it! This is just a short little cute story, but I have a bigger, longer story in the works, so you can look forward to that! Enjoy <3

Dear MC,

I dreamed of you last night. I dreamed we had a nice house together, secluded from the world, in the middle of the forest. It was painted a beautiful light blue on the outside. I guess it was more like a cottage, really. A hut. It seemed very cozy.

It reminded me of home.

I remember your smile and how happy you looked. You looked like you had eaten the sun, as if you were wading in sunshine.

I don't think the dream did you justice.

I think the reason I'm writing this is because I wanted to have it written down. A reminder of what is now. A token of my feelings. Unforgettable and timeless. And if we're lucky, history books will talk about my letter, perhaps, in a hundred years. When both of us are gone. 

I think I'd like that. 

And still I've found myself at a loss for words, for there are no words fit to describe what I feel for you. 

I've fallen hopelessly in love with you. There is no denying it. You hold my heart. 

I didn't know how to tell you this. I've been meaning to, I've tried, but each time I just... Don't. I'm struggling even now, having started this letter hours ago, to formulate my feelings correctly.

I think I'm afraid.

Afraid that I might lose you. Afraid that you could get hurt.

But these feelings, this love I hold for you... It's greater than my fears. I can't go on without having you know. I can't.

I loved you before I even knew what love was.

My hands are shaking terribly as I write this, I'm sorry if my writing is incoherent at times.

The first time I touched you. I never knew you could hold sunshine in your hands until I touched you and I was blown away, completely, by you.

Your touch is addictive. I've never felt anything like it. Each brush of your fingers over my shoulders, each caress of my cheek... Absolutely electrifying. My heart always jolts.

As I lay my heart out before you, I hope you take good care of it. It beats for you, MC. I think it always has.

I don't know how to explain this, but I feel like we've known each other. There is an immense familiarity about you that I've never had with anyone else.

As if we've shared past lives.

Yet I'm thinking: What if this is supposed to happen? What if it's supposed to be just us and what came before won't count nor matter?

Was our meeting fated? Destiny's favorite game?

Whenever something important, or even insignificant happens, I find myself wanting, no, needing, to tell you about it. The greatest indicator of love.

I wish I could tell you everything. Would you listen, then?

I imagine you would.

The time we share is limited. If there ever was a thing I could do to make it stop, I would. Anything.

I promise you, if this life isn't enough for us, I'll follow you into the next.

We've come to the end of this letter. There are no more words left unsaid.

I am deeply and utterly in love with you.

Yours,  
Anisa.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Insta at @biggestanisasimp and on Tumblr at the same address, @biggestanisasimp <3


End file.
